


Quinn Fabray Is a Diabolical Bitch (But She Has Good Intentions)

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana loses a bet to Quinn. She has to kiss Rachel. She's really not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn Fabray Is a Diabolical Bitch (But She Has Good Intentions)

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in an s4 au with fapezberry being roommates in NYC. I picture this being on some friday night with everyone being a little tipsy. Read on my blog [ here ](http://http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/55984524750/drabble-quinn-fabray-is-a-diabolical-bitch-but-she)

“No way, nuh-uh, not happening.”

“You lost the bet Santana, you have to do it!” Quinn insisted. 

“I am not kissing Rachel Berry because of some dumb bet I made when I was drunk,” Santana protested.

“Oh yes you are. I even got her to agree to it.” Quinn let out a little shrieky cackle and Santana was having some serious doubts about her sanity. 

“You are actually some demon from hell created to make me suffer, aren’t you?”

“Are you gonna break your word?”

Santana glared at Quinn, and then crossed her arms. “How long would it have to be”

Quinn thought for a moment. “Ten seconds. But I’ll do the counting. 

Santana didn’t say anything. 

“I swear to god, if you don’t do this I will think of something ten times worse.”

“Like what?”

“Like kissing me!” 

Santana stared. “I’ve already fucked you. Twice.”

Quinn waved her hand in dismissal. “Are you gonna do what you agreed to or not?”

“Oh my god, yes, fine, I will kiss Rachel.”

Quinn clapped. “Rachel, come out!”

Rachel emerged from behind her curtain looking disgruntled. “I resent your unwillingness to kiss me, Santana.”

“Shut up and come here, you dwarf.”

Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. 

Rachel seemed surprised by the intensity and tried to make it gentler, but Santana wouldn’t have it. The sound of Quinn’s voice counting off faded away, until they were alone. When Santana put one of her hands on Rachel face she listened to a soft moan -

“-guys!” Quinn said, sticking a hand between them.

They broke away. Rachel immediately averted her eyes, staring at her lap, and bit her lip.

Santana cleared her throat and met Quinn’s look, refusing to be embarrassed. 

Quinn’s eyes narrowed as she studied them for a minute, before she broke into a smile and stood. 

“I think my work is done here,” she said happily before disappearing behind her curtain.

Santana and Rachel exchanged a long look. Santana shrugged and Rachel giggled before they reached for each other again.


End file.
